clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Royal Army of Snowzerland
The Royal Army of Snowzerland is the National Military of The Imperial Empire of Snowzerland. It is the most active Military in all of Antarctica, as they have been in several wars. 50px|thumbnail|left|The Snoss Army's March. History The Royal Army of Snowzerland was formed after the UCSN and Maggiore was merged into Snowzerland. The first army where consisted from the Original UCSN Cities of Zurich and Sankt Moritz. Later, they conquered other Ninja Archipelago Islands such as Holyswissia, Osterreach, Batavia, and Frankterre. The Countries of Holyswissia and Osttereach helped the Snoss Army develop Snowzerland's Official Military Uniforms. Then, the RDA came along and gave the Military some War Bots, which greatly expanded the military. However, when the Snoss started their wars, they made the National Security Agency of Snowzerland to make more troops. However, the Snoss started needing more troops, so they started conscripting. This meant that the soldiers were less disciplined, so the army is not as effective as the RDA or NSAS. Involvement The Royal Army of Snowzerland is an experianced military group that has been through many wars. They are very loyal to their kaiser, and would do anything to protect him. Ranks Here are the Ranks, from highest to lowest. Rank Uniforms Here is the description for each rank's weapons, uniforms, and other. (except king, of course, since he wears the same thing every day.) General The Snoss Generals are a very respected figure of Snowzerland, and they wear a tan colored uniform. They also wear a cap similar to those of the Elite Snosstrooper. The Generals also wear medals on their uniforms as well to commemorate their accomplishments. They use a variety of weapons. Commander The Commander is one of the rarest troops. The commander generally heads 10 sergeants, and usually has his own personal vehicle of choice. However, Commanders are some of the best fighters. Sargeant The Sergeant is like a normal Snosstrooper, but he has a red coat. This distinquishes him from his comrades. Not only that, but he has a sword, snowball gun, and ocassionaly a deletion gun. Elite Snosstrooper The Elite Snosstrooper wears a grey trench coat uniform with a Gray commanding cap with the flag of Snowzerland on it. The Elite Snosstrooper usually uses a Snowbullet Gun, a Knicicle, and Snowzer Cheese for their weapons. War Bot See War Bots. Snoss Soldier The Snoss Soldier wears a standard Green Uniform with a Green Helmet. They usually use swords, ditto snowball guns, and knicicles. Cadet The Snoss Cadet is the lowest rank in the Snoss Army. The Cadet learns to become a Soldier so that he or she can fight for their country. The cadet wears a white beret with a plain white modern uniform (not a trench coat). The Cadet does not use any weapons since they do not fight. Training The Snoss army is the most common job in Snowzerland. This being said, there are hundreds of troops training. The first rank is Cadet. Depending on how well you do or how you are as a Cadet, you can either go to the RDA, the Snoss Army, or the National Security Agency of Snowzerland. Most Cadets go to the Snoss Army. Anyway, once you graduate, you go to soldier. Over every 50 soldiers is an officer or sergeant. Officers generally do not fight as much as sergeants. Then, there is the commanders, and the final rank is General. National Enemi *1.USA - Swiss Ninja wants to conquer it. This Includes the Happyface State and West Pengolia. *2.TerraMount - Enemies with Snowzerland since the Giant Swiss Terrain Cookie War. *3.Fisch Hochstadt - Fisch is accused of royal assault and Illegal Immigration. *4.Hochstadt Gang - The Minions of Fisch. *5.HunEmpire - Ememies with Snowzerland since the GSWIII. They created Hershee Chocolate. Wars Here are a list of Wars the Royal Army has Encountered. *'Giant Swiss-Terrain Cookie War' - Snowzerland's First War. It began when Snowzerland Invaded Southwest Slumolia. *'Great Snowzerland War I (Almost)' - Was supposed to become a war, but never actually happened due to Swiss Ninja's overeagerness to start a war. *'Great Snowzerland War I' - Snowzerland's Most Epic War. Snowzerland allied with the Grand Viking Empire and Darktan to conquer Antarctica, but eventually failed when his people rebelled. *'Great Snowzerland War II' - Snowzerland's Smallest War. It all took place in Club Penguin when Swiss Ninja wanted to become the Sensei. *'Great Snowzerland War III' - Snowzerland's Shortest War. It was another attempt for Swiss Ninja to take over the world and destroy all of the Hershee Chocolate Factories. *'Great Snowzerland War IV' - Snowzerland's most successful war. They conquered the Viking Empire and Freezeland. Trivia *This Army is nicknamed the "Swisses" after their leader. *War Bots can't move up or down any rank. *The RDA is a Major Sponsor and Provider to the Army. See Also *Snowzerland *Swiss Ninja *RDA *Viking Army Category:Armies